Rewrite the expression in the form $k\cdot y^n$. $3y{^{^{-\scriptsize\dfrac43}}} \cdot 2 \sqrt[3] y=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} 3y{^{^{-\scriptsize\dfrac43}}} \cdot 2 \sqrt[3] y&=3y{^{^{-\scriptsize\dfrac43}}} \cdot 2y{^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}} \\\\ &=3\cdot2\cdot y^{^{-\scriptsize\dfrac43+\dfrac13}} \\\\ &=6y^{-1} \end{aligned}$